Star Trek: Holo Federation
Star Trek: Holo Federation is an online serial role-play for the Activision computer game . Holo Federation takes place on the RPG-X server titled; "Holo Federation Roleplay (Private)." Unlike other role-playing groups in the Elite Force Community; Holo Federation follows a story based in the 28th century, as opposed to one in the 24th. This story takes place on the USS Relativity, a 28th century starship which during season One resided in the 24th Century. However the vessel returned home to it's own time period for Season Two. Characters Captain *'Ross' - Commanding Officer (Played by Khamseen) Commander *'Ryan Murray' - First Officer (Played by Ryan) Lieutenant Commander *'Vaurek' - Operations Officer (Played by Vaurek) *'Chell' - Chief of Security (Played by Chell) *'Hayden Diaz' - Chief Engineer (Played by AdmiralHocking) Lieutenant *'Lily Brown' - Chief Medical Officer (Played by Coconut) *'Victor Ludwig' - Chief Science Officer (Played by Victor) *'Nicholas Murray' - Assistant Chief Engineer (Played by Nicholas) Lieutenant Junior Grade *'Jera Varel' - Councelor (Played by Kathryn Shaufer) *'Russ Perez' - Helm officer (Played by Brex) *'Devin' - Medical officer (Played by Devin) Ensign *'Kaialin' - Assistant Operations officer (Played by Kaialin) *'James Broughm' Assistant Chief Science Officer (Played by Jabberman) Crewman *'Johnathon Green' - Security (Played by Jeff) *'Galack' - Security (Played by Twisted) *'Raven' - Security (Played by Sirro) *'Chris' - Engineer (Played by Chris) *'Buck' - Engineer (Played by Colonel Buck) *'Logan D.' - Engineer (Played by appledaydj) *'Robert Drake' - Engineer (Played by Iceman) *'Chef' - Engineer (Played by Chef) *'S'erron' - Science (Played by Fraggles) Guest Appearances *'Joshua' - Council Liason (Played by Council Member Joshua) *'Murray' - Council Member (Played by Ryan) Deceased *'Timothy Grey' - First Officer (Played by Telex Ferra) *'Brycen Hayes' - Chief Science Officer (Played by deangelol) *'Lee Wolfgang' - Cheif Science Officer (Played by Fraggles) *'Roger Winters' - Chief Science Officer (Played by Marcin) *'Travis Harper' - Chief Engineer (Played by Dave Harper) *'Doctor' Chief Medical Officer Assumed Dead (Played by Doctor74656) *'Jane Harper' - Chief of Security (Played by Jane Harper) *'Otto Bismarck' - Helm Officer (Played by Bismarck) *'Darknight' - Council Body Guard (Played by Darknight) *'John Feldman' - Security (Played by Tanker) *'Joesph' - Security (Played by Duck Dude) *'Monica Reyes' - Council Member (Played by AdmiralHocking) *'Michael Kent' - Security officer (Played by Johnathan Kent) Transferred *'Telex Ferra' - First Officer (Played by Telex Ferra) *'Jerry Adams' - Helm officer (Played by Jerry01) *'Lewis "Doctor"' - Assistant Chief of Security (Played by Luke Sutton) Back story It all began in the year 2459... This was the year that the Federation and its citizens granted holograms the rights of sentience. All holograms of class two intelligence and above were given the same rights as every other member of the Federation. Now, everything was to change. The Federation Science Council began a massive research project codenamed "Life". The purpose of the project was to create a hologramatic projection capable of everything an organic would be capable of. This would include, eating, sleeping, bleeding, reproducing, aging and even dying. It took almost 5 years and several failed trials but they eventually succeeded. On May 12th 2555 the first Human Hologram was brought to life. Joshua was the pinnacle of Federation science and to the Holograms he was their sign of a new beginning. Once the Science Council had completed all their tests with Joshua they began to transfer the minds of all Holograms within the Federation to these new holo matrices. After the completion of the transfer, the Hologramatic race was born. They had massive Hologramatic vessels constructed based on designs of Federation and Starfleet vessels. They formed families and friendships... Most of them, who had been programmed by Starfleet, enrolled at Starfleet Academy so as to achieve a rank and position. They thrived with the new life that had been given to them and within 20 years, their population had grown to almost equal the Human population of Earth. However, being that not all Holograms were Human Holograms, they had one of the most diverse races ever to exist. There were Holograms designed on species from throughout the Federation. The Holograms flourished and were accepted as part of the Federation until a point where most people, other than the Holograms, forgot that they weren't just other organics. The Mother ship The Holo Council Mother ship is a vessel of extraordinary size, the largest space body every constructed by the Federation. The center of this massive ship contains two hollow sections housing two cities; New San Francisco and New Paris - these cities are home to the Hologramatic people and the Holo Council. The vessel has areas you would expect to find on any other starship, such as engineering, crew quarters, sickbay, shuttlebays and the main command centre. The Holo Council chambers are located in the City of New San Francisco, further information on the vessel is as of yet unavailable. Contributing Authors *'Khamseen' - Original Author & Director of Star Trek: Holo Federation *'Ryan Murray' - Season One, Season Two *'Telex Ferra' - Season One *'Alexander Wendaltz' - Season One *'AdmiralHocking' - Season Two *'Jerry Hummel' - Season Two *'Nicholas Murray' - Season Two External link Holo Federation Category:Star Trek: Unity